Before The Fall: Darkening the Gray
by hummingkkuma
Summary: Set in the 830s, the stronghold of humans still stand tall and proud. With Erwin's new formation still in trial stage, the Survey Corps struggled with numerous losses of their crew and the backlash from the government. The Year 834 marked a few alarming discoveries undisclosed to public until now. Be warned, a highly classified, non romance drama is about to unfold.


Hange paced herself behind Levi as they explored the dense deciduous forest outside Wall Maria. It is the Year 834 when humans lived safely behind the three walls of the last stand of humanity. Despite being an experienced Survery Corps soldier, Hange was reeling with excitement from within.

"Oh what will we find out today? Will we see a taller titan? Will the titan be able to speak with us?" she finally burst out.

Levi glared at her with an obvious intent for silence from his partner. In a quiet forest full of tall trees to hinder movement and sight, Levi knew she was the worst companion he can bring along unless he wanted to be caught in a nest of titans. If not for her intelligence and experience, he would be hinting strongly to Erwin to reassign Hange to a non=reconnaissance mission. Unfortunately, Hange was not afraid of his fierce demeanour. On the contrary, she nudged her horse and they ran ahead.

Levi took a quick on the environment and sped up. He was about to give her an ear when she stopped abruptly in front of him. Then, she raced forward. She has found something, Levi thought as he chased after her. She pulled her rearing horse to a stop in front of a patch of brown grass. There was a faint stench of death but she need Mike's nose to confirm. She spotted an all-too-familiar green cloth in the grass. There was an imprint of wings with blood stains. She jumped off her horse as Levi enter the scene. Wrinkling his nose, he got off his horse too and picked up an arm band.

"A soldier of the 34th expedition," he remarked.

Hange was making an observation aloud but Levi was not listening. Near the arm band lay a notebook, he opened it immediately.

"What is in your hands?" Hange asked, looking over his shoulders.

"Ilse Langner's military gains," was what Hange heard.

On the cue, the ground shook a little as if to further emphasize the notebook's importance. Based on past experience, Hange and Levi knew this meant trouble. To their alarm, a few 10-meter class titans were heading their way. They were quite some distance away but they still pose an immediate threat as they blocked all exits.

"Hange, tie the horses and keep Ilse's belongings in my horse's sacks. I will deal with the first three. Get the one on the west when you are done," he ordered in a calm undertone as he took off on his 3D maneuver.

As he shot up in the air, he did not expect to see what was behind the ugly intruders – several 3 meter and 5 meter classes of titans were following. He was the best soldier in human history but even with his squad leader, they could not take on so many at once. Nonetheless, it was do or die. He cut them down successively. He could hear Hange whooping sound as she soared in the air effortlessly to slice up her titan and then a huge gasp. He need not check on her – he knew she was seeing what he saw. Except that now, they were sandwiched in this tight situation. He was feeling more pressurized than ever to overspend his fuel on his 3D maneuver.

With much difficulty, he managed to cut down on his last 10-meter class to face the new horde only to discover something more amazing – all the remaining titans were caught in chains running between trees. He turned around immediately to find Hange lying unconscious on the ground some distance away. He rushed to her aid and found himself facing a similar situation, two small titans were caught in metal nets, reaching out their fat arms to try and reach Hange. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. What happened?

As if an answer to his silent question, there was a soft thud behind him. He faced the unexpected guest with his sword by instinct only to find himself pointing his sword at the forehead of a petite creature. The creature turned out to be a human girl in her early teen years. Her large, gray eyes was out of proportion from her shallow cheek face as her cheekbones prominently displayed beneath her eyes. He was more fascinated by her expression. It was not of fear but recognition. His sword never left her face as he examined the fearless yet suspicious newcomer. As his line of sight travelled downwards, he realized she was wearing nothing but chains wrapping around her private areas!

He recovered himself as the girl cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?"


End file.
